This invention relates to a border for a computer screen in general, and more particularly to a border having an appearance that is variable and customizable and capable of receiving personalized images inserted therein.
In a day where everything seems to be personalized and almost everyone owns a display monitor of some sort, it seems impossible to offer a display monitor that can suit the tastes of each individual. For instance, most monitors are provided in a single color, usually black, gray, white or some other neutral color. While such a color scheme may be compatible with most surroundings, it is boring to look at. Thus, considering that most people spend their work lives in front of a computer screen, there is a need for a computer screen that is attractive, interesting in appearance and appealing to behold.
The apparatus of the present invention addresses such need, and enables users to customize their display monitors to fit their personal tastes, decor, or just the way they feel. The present invention allows a person to change the look of their monitor as their tastes change, and consists of a series of display chambers disposed about the peripheral edge of the monitor that are adapted to receive customized display items. A countless variety of images or objects from various sources may be inserted into such chambers to achieve a desired look. Images may include everything from baby photos to vacation pictures, themes to fit certain occasions and holidays, or photos and logos of a favorite sports team. Everything from personal creations, magazine clippings, to images downloaded from the Internet may be displayed in such display chambers to enhance and customize the appearance of a monitor.
In the past, similar devices have been proposed to alter the appearance or offer a useful element to a display monitor. Such devices are usually fixed or otherwise secured to the display monitor in some fashion. Unlike the prior art, however, the screen border of the present invention, once secured to the monitor, may be temporarily displaced to provide the user with access to control buttons positioned on the front of the monitor housing.
In a preferred embodiment, the screen border of the invention is hingedly connected to the monitor, such that it may be pivoted from a position adjacent or against the monitor display screen to a position away from the monitor. Usually, the hinges are positioned on the top of the screen border and monitor, such that the border may be pivoted upwardly toward the user and away from the screen. Alternatively, the hinges may be positioned on the side of the screen border and monitor, such that the border may be pivoted to the side away from the screen. Thus, when it is desired to adjust the monitor settings or turn the power on or off, the border of the invention may be temporarily displaced without having to painstakingly remove the entire unit from the monitor housing.
The prior art is also limited to devices consisting of removable and interchangeable display components and does not offer the ability to insert and change images without the use of some means to attach or affix the images to the device. The computer screen border of the present invention provides a user with the ability to manipulate and interchange images and objects as many times as desired.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,565 discloses a display apparatus which is affixed to the sides and top of a computer monitor. Channel members are provided along the sides and top to hold large xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped display members. Images are then attached to the display members, not inserted into the channels themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,087 discloses a note/memo board designed to surround a computer display housing on only three sides. The board attaches to the display housing with the use of angle brackets backed with VELCRO(copyright) material with matching strips on the sides and top of the device. The note/memo board, however, mounts to the back of the computer screen, not on the actual face, which positions the screen beyond the user""s field of focus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,905 discloses a die-cut display board for a computer video monitor wherein a cardboard, plastic, or foam back is secured to the computer video monitor by means of double-stick tape or a VELCRO(copyright) material. The middle region, where the screen would appear, is scored such that the middle may be pushed apart creating tabs to be folded in towards the rear of the device to lie on the top and the sides of the monitor to form an opening to view the screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,267 discloses a frame assembly that adheres to the face of a computer monitor by means of a repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive. The front surface of the frame is adapted to have sheets of paper and other objects releasably adhered thereto. The frame assembly may also include different sized central cut outs to fit devices having different sized view able surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,209 discloses an apparatus for positioning around a screen comprising, a strap of a flexible material with a circumference that allows it to be positioned around the upper surface, lower surface and side surfaces of the screen that assumes a rectangular configuration when placed therearound. A decorative attachment, in the form of a doll, sports event scene, beach scene or the like, may than be supported by the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,096 discloses a display frame specifically for computer monitors . The display frame is adhesively affixed to the front surface of a monitor. In order to change the decorative image of the frame, the user must replace the frame with a frame having a different image. The frame also does not allow easy access to control buttons that may exist on a monitor housing. Such frame may also consist of a plurality of slots in which the corners only of photographs are placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,792 discloses a display device and method of attaching objects such as pictures, notes and the like to appliances. Such device consists of a substantially flexible, lengthwise deformable band that is extended around the perimeter of an appliance. Objects are secured in place by the deformable material creating frictionous contact with the appliance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,603 discloses a similar display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,213 discloses a decorative frame having a plurality of enclosure members for retaining appearance-altering material. The enclosure members are adhesively connected to each other and the frame backing, such that the appearance-altering material cannot be repeatedly changed at will. A main objective of the ""213 device is to permit the changing of a picture or mat which surrounds the picture without simultaneously affecting the appearance-altering material disposed within the enclosure members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,514 discloses a readily variably decorative self-standing picture frame. This picture frame consists of recessed sides and end walls which are sufficient to receive a glass plate, a suitable illustration, and a protective backing layer having a pedestal to support the frame in an upward position. The ""514 frame also includes a number of stud members placed on the rear of the back layer for securing the frame to a back wall. Disposed in the recessed walls are transparent cylindrical tubes adapted to receive therein varied changeable decorative enclosures. The length of such cylindrical tubes extend into portions of corner recesses, which are adapted to receive and secure retainers. These retainers overlap the ends of the cylindrical tubes therefore holding the tubes securely in place. In order to change a decorative enclosure, such tubes must be removed entirely from the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,195 discloses a backing board for picture frames having a plurality of metal strips adjustable thereacross. Each of the metal strips consist of prongs near the ends allowing a piercing engagement with the backing board, which allows pictures of different sizes to be secured in different positions against the backing board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,105 discloses a monitor mask utilizing a plurality of pages which partially surround a computer screen. The pages are bound such that they may be individually moved.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a bordering area for a screen that can be customized in appearance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a screen border having chambers for the receipt and display of image-bearing material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bordering area that allows for quick and easy insertion and exchange of image-bearing material within such chambers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a screen border that is hingedly attached to a screen, allowing the border to be pivoted away from the screen to gain access to control buttons or the like without necessitating the removal of the border from the screen to accomplish the same task.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear upon review of the following detailed description in conjunction with the appended drawings.
The computer screen border of the present invention comprises a plurality of chambers that are adapted to receive appearance-changing objects therein. Such objects may be image-bearing strips or decorative, three-dimensional objects. The chambers are positioned around the perimeter and are secured to the screen border, with the interior of such chambers being easily accessible such that the image-bearing strips or objects may be inserted into and removed therefrom without necessitating removal of the chambers or the border from the screen. The border of the invention may be integrally formed into a monitor housing, or it may be removably or permanently attached to an existing monitor housing. A hinged connection may be incorporated into the construction of the border so that the border may be temporarily pivoted away from the computer screen to allow a user to gain access to controls or the like positioned behind the border.